


Nu Kyr'adyc, Shi Taab'echaaj'la

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Rex remembers the brother he left behind





	

Rex sat on the porch, the half-empty bottle of good Mandalorian ale dangling from numb fingers that were itching to light up a tabacc stick, the way he always had when he just had too kriffing much to deal with on his own.  Ahsoka had taken the twins to the Lawquane’s for the afternoon, and Wolffe was off on one of his walkabouts, leaving Rex alone to grieve in peace.  It was all she could do - he needed _time_ to deal with the news Wolffe had brought.   

He’d always expected to die before Cody.  Nine hells, he hadn’t expected to survive the war, but here he kriffing was.  He was here with his kids and his partners and _peace_ , and his little brother had died out there in the kriffing galaxy alone.  It wasn’t right.  It wasn’t _fair_.  Cody was so damned _good_ and all he’d ever damn well wanted to do was to leave the fucking war behind and settle down somewhere far from all the death and destruction in the galaxy, and he’d deserved the chance to do that.  Rex swore under his breath, taking another long drink and ignoring the burn of the alcohol.  Cody would’ve loved the farm, he knew it.  Nature and quiet and something like peace.  Whatever peace meant when they’d been bred and raised to kill and still had fucking nightmares about it.  Cody would have his ass for being a bitter fucker, and he couldn’t bring himself to give a shit.  His baby brother was _dead_.  “Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la,” he whispered, his voice going hoarse, “Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum, Cod’ika.”  He couldn’t hold back his tears any longer, and he bowed his head, coarse sobs ripping from his chest as he mourned his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la: not gone, merely marching far away (tribute to a dead comrade)
> 
> Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum: I’m still alive, but you are not. I will remember your name, so you are eternal.


End file.
